


Collection

by Kalloway



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Command Mission, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The collection Zero won't admit he has...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Zero stared for a moment before grabbing the capsule figure off his desk. He rarely ever used his desk and he didn't even collect capsule figures, but they just kept appearing. It was X's fault; the first one had come from him as a bit of a joke. But now the figures just kept showing up whenever he was out on missions or patrols.

They were sort of interesting, of course, and Zero did keep them. Someone was putting a lot of effort into getting them to him, after all.

And he only needed three more to complete the set.


End file.
